


Vài Đêm Ấy

by caochon03



Category: Grand Theft Auto - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Men Crying
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Luis và Tony yêu nhau nhưng không dám nói ra.
Relationships: Luis Lopez/Tony Prince
Kudos: 1





	Vài Đêm Ấy

Có vài đêm Luis sẽ ngủ tại nhà của Tony. Đó chính là những lúc Tony uống rượu quá say hoặc quá điên cuồng (hoặc cả hai), Luis phải chở anh về nhà an toàn và ở cạnh anh để chăm sóc anh khi anh khó thở hoặc buồn nôn. Khỉ thật thực ra là, Tony cũng có nỗi khổ của chính mình lúc đó, Luis không bận tâm. Đêm thì Tony vui vẻ với cậu, đêm thì anh khóc lóc với cậu, đêm thì anh nổi giận đánh cậu, đêm nào cũng là đêm tồi cả. Đêm nay là đêm anh rất đau khổ. Anh không ngừng khóc được trước mặt cậu.

Luis chở anh về nhà, Tony cứ điệp khúc cái câu nói "Tôi xin lỗi mà." Rồi anh ôm chặt dựa vào bờ vai cánh tay của Luis làm cậu khó lòng mà điều khiển xe. "Này coi chừng nhé! Ông muốn tôi cùng chết đúng không? Ông không cần phải ngồi đó xin lỗi tôi chỉ vì những chuyện tầm phào như thế T!" Luis nói trong bực bội. Họ cuối cùng cũng về nhà. Luis dắt Tony lên phòng ngủ, cõng lên tận cầu thang, anh cứ ôm cậu mà khóc nức nở, cậu đặt anh lên giường, tung chiếc mền cuộn tròn đặt lên người anh. "Tony, ông có thôi đi không? Ông không có làm gì sai cả." Luis nói nhỏ nhẹ để trấn an Tony lại. Tony từ từ tiến tới ngồi cạnh cậu. "Là tôi sai đó, do số phận ta không hợp nhau, chính là tôi muốn giúp cậu lắm nhưng mà điều tôi làm chỉ có làm cậu tệ hơn thôi, người khác nhìn vào sẽ ghét tôi lắm cậu biết không! Người khác muốn giết tôi đó, tôi buồn lắm huhu!" Anh không thể ngưng khóc được. "Tôi không muốn nói họ đâu, thực ra tôi giống như chỉ là đứa con không ai cần hết."

"Này đừng có nói bản thân ông như vậy nhé!" Luis khẳng định lại với Tony, tay đặt lên bờ vai của anh từ tốn. "Điều ông làm với tôi rất là có ý nghĩa, thực chất ông không có hại tôi. Tôi muốn ở bên ông là vì tôi nhìn thấy ông lang thang giữa phố, nợ nần, sắp chết đến nơi rồi, tôi càng không nỡ bỏ rơi ông!.....và còn nữa, không phải ai cũng ghét ông, tôi không ghét ông. Tôi khai thật luôn, chính tôi đã yêu ông rồi." Luis nói không hề có một chút do dự gì cả, chỉ mong Tony có thể cảm thông cho chính mình mà thôi, trước khi cậu nghĩ ra thêm chuyện khác, Tony ngạc nhiên, "Cậu yêu tôi thật lòng sao?" Quái. Luis vừa nói câu gì vậy? Có phải cậu có cảm xúc thật với Tony rồi không? Có phải cậu đã yêu anh bằng bất cứ giá nào không? Má. "Phải. Ông là người tốt bụng. Ông cũng giúp tôi nhiều lắm rồi." Luis nói nhanh, và cố gắng đừng làm ảnh hưởng bầu không khí.

"Tôi cũng yêu cậu." Tony đột nhiên ngồi dậy, tay cầm gò má Luis, anh hôn Luis. Luis run mình phản ứng lại. "Á thôi thôi, tôi lại làm sai nữa rồi? Tôi xin lỗi tôi chỉ là-" trước khi anh nói xong, Luis đột nhiên hôn lại anh. "Ông vừa tặng quà cho tôi đấy, tôi rất cảm ơn điều đó. Tôi nói lại, tôi thề có Chúa, tôi yêu ông, tôi rất yêu ông." Cậu nói xong rồi hôn anh tiếp. "Này, cậu cũng ngủ sớm đi, mai cậu còn nhiều việc để làm nữa." Tony chợt tỉnh lại, cảm thấy yếu đuối và mệt mỏi không muốn dồn dập vào tình cảm này. Thật ra anh có nhớ nổi không? Luis để Tony dựa vào người mình, ôm người anh, Tony đưa đầu cọ vào lồng ngực của Luis, thật êm ái. "Ngủ nào." Luis nói xong, xoa đầu Tony. Mong là Henrique và Armando đừng có thấy chuyện này.

10 giờ sáng, Luis thức dậy, họ vẫn ôm chằm lấy nhau. Cậu sẽ làm gì? Có nên ôm lấy anh hay là nên buông tay anh ra như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Cậu muốn được như vậy lắm nhưng thật là sợ hãi, cậu buông anh ra. Cậu để Tony ngủ một mình. Để lại lời nhắn cho anh, "Tôi thấy ông ngủ rất ngon đêm qua, tôi không muốn làm phiền đâu. Cứ ngủ tiếp vui vẻ nhé."

1 giờ chiều, Tony nhắn lại. "Cảm ơn Lou, tôi thích lắm xxx" Lòng Luis chợt tái nhợt khi đọc được mấy chữ x. Vụ này không thể nào xảy ra tối qua đâu, chẳng qua cậu chỉ tỏ tình một mạch thôi, mới dẫn đến chuyện đó, cậu chôn cất sâu trong lòng, cậu nhớ kỹ nụ hôn tối qua. Cậu quyết không nói gì, chính cậu đã chủ động bày tỏ trước. "Nếu ông thích xx."

Một đêm khác, Tony thực sự xỉn quá nặng, không thể ngồi dậy được, Luis cõng anh. Lần này anh thực sự đã nổi giận, thôi rồi. "Luis, chuyện này là sao?" Anh nói xong, tắt đài San Juan, chuyển qua đài K109 "Sự thật là thế này." Anh khoanh tay lại.

"Sao cũng được." Luis chớp mắt. Họ vào nhà. "Lại đây." Luis cõng Tony lên phòng của mình, vẫn là việc thường ngày. Lần này Tony không chịu lên giường, anh đột nhiên buông Luis ra và đứng dậy. "Luis này, tôi hỏi cậu, chúng ta đã là gì thế?" Tony hỏi, mặc mũi nửa tỉnh nửa mơ màng.

"Tôi là tay băng đảng quèn, còn ông là thằng bá dơ dám mở hộp đêm, ông còn nghĩ gì nữa?" Luis nói một cách hồn nhiên.

"Không! Chúng ta đã là gì của nhau thế?!" Tony hỏi một cách giận dữ. "Chúng ta hôn nhau, cậu lúc đó không nói gì hết, hãy khai thật đi. Tôi với cậu đã đem lời tỏ tỉnh nói với nhau, nhưng rốt cuộc chúng ta chả có hẹn ước gì cả, cậu cảm thấy bình thường lắm đúng không! Nên chúng ta đã là gì của nhau?" Luis không biết đường mà nói.

"Tôi a, tôi không biết, ông muốn tôi là gì của ông?" Luis hỏi ngược lại.

"Tôi có không biết đâu! Hay là cậu muốn làm.... bạn trai của tôi sao...." Tony nói khẽ.

"Này, ông biết không, tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ làm được. Xin ông" Luis nói xong, từ từ tiến gần Tony, hôn anh một hơi, đưa tay ôm eo anh, tay sờ gò má.

"Tôi yêu ông." Tony cười. Họ ngày càng hôn nhau kịch liệt, cùng nằm lên giường. Luis không chế Tony lại, hôn vào cổ của anh.

"Ôi-Luis!"

Tony rên rỉ. "Se siente bein papi?" Luis vừa nói vừa liếm láp. Luis thốt ra tiếng mẹ đẻ của mình khiến Tony phát điên. "Ừ, H-hả." Tony khó chịu. Anh sống cùng Luis nhiều năm rồi nên Tony có học được một ít tiếng Tây Ban Nha, nên anh hiểu một phần ý nghĩa câu nói mà cậu thốt, Luis biết mà.

Sớm muộn gì một lần nữa họ bắt đầu yêu nhau. Luis cố gắng ôm chặt lấy Tony. "Fuck Tone." Cậu cũng rên rỉ. "Sao tôi thành ra như vậy? Bình thường tôi theo đuổi nhiều cô gái nhưng sao lòng tôi chỉ có mỗi mình ông thôi vậy." Cậu nói xong, lại tiếp tục dính lấy cổ của Tony, cậu biết anh rất nhạy cảm và dễ nhột lắm.

"Còn lời gì mà nói được? Do tôi đào hoa thôi, trai gái gì cũng thích tôi nhưng tôi chỉ thích mỗi mình cậu thôi." Tony bật cười, vừa rên rỉ vừa nói. "Này chúng ta sẽ yêu nhau chứ?" Tony hỏi kỹ. "Phải." Luis nói đơn giản. Tony gật đầu và chồm dậy mở ngăn tủ của mình lấy ra thuốc gì đó ở ngăn sâu. "Uh xài đi này." Tony nói, Tony cũng lúng túng khi nhìn thứ này. "Tôi biết cách sử dụng mà T." Luis từ từ trút bỏ quần dài và quần lót rồi lột sạch áo của mình và Tony, rồi bôi nhanh thứ thuốc này vào dương vật đã cứng sẵn của mình.

"Fuck Lou!" Tony la lên khi Luis đâm vào anh quá nhanh, cậu có thể làm vậy khiến cho Tony lại khóc đau, Luis sử dụng từng cơ bắp của mình để là sục sâu vào, tăng tốc độ khủng khiếp, cậu chặn người Tony không cho anh nhúc nhích.

"¡Ay dios mío!"." Luis rên rỉ, "Sâu lắm rồi." Cậu nói nhỏ nhẹ, lại tiếp tục đâm dương vật vào người anh dữ dội, lên cơn khoái cảm, làm Tony cảm thấy người mình ngày càng nhễ nhại. Tony gào lên khi anh ra quần tới nơi rồi. Hai người cứ thế này mà dồn dập đối phương. Mặt mũi thở hổn hển, đỏ hoe. "Luis, cậu đúng là giỏi chuyện gay hơn mà tôi tưởng." Tony nói. "Nín đi nào! Tôi vốn giỏi làm đủ mọi loại chuyện tình dục, gay đã sao, giống khi làm tình với lũ con gái thôi." Luis nói xong rồi lại tiếp tục mây mưa tiếp. "Được lắm đồ dương vật bé." Tony nói xong, anh chưa kịp nói tiếp thì bị Luis khống chế cổ họng. "Xin lỗi mà, tôi giỡn đó, cậu to con lắm!" Tony cười kiểu không thoải mãi, và Luis vẫn dí người anh. "Ông biết không, tôi hiểu ông! Tôi sẽ ở cạnh ông." Luis rút lại dương vật của mình khỏi lỗ huyệt của Tony.

Luis tiếp tục liếm người Tony, Tony nhìn thẳng cậu, anh rên rỉ. Sau đó cậu tiếp tục quay xuống dưới mút dương vật của anh rồi nuốt nó. Tony co người lại. Luis tiếp tục cho đến khi cạn thì thôi, họ không nói gì. Sau đó Luis tiến lại gần mặt anh, tay vòng đầu xoa tóc anh, rồi hôn anh. "Ông là người tốt." Cậu nói bằng ánh mắt xúc động. Tony không nói gì, chỉ có hôn cậu lại. Sau đó họ ngã người nằm xuống, ôm chằm lấy nhau ngủ thiếp đi, không ai muốn rời nhau nữa. Sáng hôm sau.

Lần này Tony thức sớm hơn Luis, cơn trầm cảm và cơn say đã mất, người anh cảm thấy thật thoải mái. Anh đột nhiên nhận ra, cả hai người đều không mặc đồ gì cả. Tony cố nhớ lại diễn biến đêm qua, anh nhớ lại, anh mỉm cười và nói khẽ "Tôi yêu cậu." Rồi sau đó ngủ tiếp. Vài tiếng sau, Luis dậy trễ hơn, cậu vẫn còn thấy hình ảnh Tony đang ngáy ngủ. "Dậy đi, Tony, dậy đi, hai giờ chiều rồi đó." Cậu vừa nói vừa lấy tay lắc người Tony. Tony đột nhiên chặn tay cậu lại, đưa đầu của mình dựa vào ngực của Luis. "Này Tone, anh phải dậy mau đi" Luis cố đẩy Tony ra, cậu làm vậy khiến anh đột nhiên trở nên buồn tức tưởi. "Sao chúng ta không ở đây cả ngày như vậy luôn đi mà phải ra ngoài như vậy chứ?" Tony hỏi, vốn biết câu trả lời sẽ như thế bào. "Vì cuộc sống thành phố luôn có đủ vấn đề." Luis nói xong, cậu kể cho Tony chuyện giải quyết của Gracie không thèm bận tâm đó. "Hả thôi đi, bọn chúng sẽ giết tôi đó." Tony chui người ôm lưng của cậu. "Đừng nói như vậy T, tôi sẽ hỗ trợ ông, chúng ta hãy cùng hợp tác chứ?" "Được thôi." Tony phì phào.

Đã hai ngày, Luis và Tony không nói chuyện với nhau nhiều như trước. Họ chỉ lo làm ăn và cả hai người cố quên đi đêm mà họ bên nhau. Đêm ấy khiến con tim Tony rối bời. Ngược lại Luis còn coi như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra, khiến Tony khó chịu. Anh nhớ những lần Luis đeo theo những cô gái khác, khiến anh cảm thấy ngứa mắt. Ngứa mắt hơn chuyện cậu lờ đi vụ đêm ấy bằng cách qua lại với những người đó. Thật ra...

Tại sao họ bên nhau đêm ấy? Vậy họ có chấp nhận làm bạn trai với nhau không? Tony đau đầu. Không đúng. Anh đã quý Luis ngần năm liền, thực chất cái Luis muốn chỉ là tình dục, không gì bằng. Nhưng Tony lại cần tình cảm. Anh cần được chăm sóc, được hôn ngọt ngào và nghe những khúc ca pop thập niên 90, hoặc quẩy thật hết mình. Trong lòng anh cần nhất là được trở lại làm một đứa trẻ. Anh muốn trở về quá khứ làm lại mọi chuyện, đó là những ngày tháng anh chưa từng mở hộp đêm, chưa từng đá gà, chưa từng phải vào tù để mà cai lần nào. Anh muốn là người ngây thơ vô tội. Chính vì ba mẹ anh bỏ rơi anh, gọi anh là thứ rác nên anh mất tất cả. Từng câu nói này anh không bao giờ quên được, anh sẽ giữ mãi trong lòng.

Luis lúc nào cũng sầu lo hai ngày nay. Cậu có đồng tính không? Song tính? Cậu không quan tâm. Cậu cảm thấy ái ngại khi nói chuyện với Tony, để mà bàn công việc, cậu nghĩ rằng nếu cậu không nói gì thì chuyện đêm qua đã là dĩ vãng. Cậu tự ép chính mình phải qua đêm với con gái tối qua, cậu sợ hãi đủ lắm rồi, cậu cho rằng hai thứ: Cậu không phải là người đồng tính, cậu không hiểu sao tiếp xúc lâu ngày cậu lại có tình cảm với Tony Prince. Mọi thứ thật sự đã đến bước đường cùng khi cậu ở cùng với phụ nữ này, cậu ước gì đó là Tony. Người cậu mong mỏi nhất là anh. Cậu muốn được ngủ trong vòng tay của anh và không còn âu lo về vấn đề thúc bách đó nữa, chỉ cần cậu được tự do thoải mái là được.

Cậu nghĩ lại, thật sự cậu cần Tony.

Luis gõ cửa nhà Tony ngày hôm sau một cách ngại ngùng, cậu muốn bày tỏ tình cảm của mình với Tony. Luis không phải là kẻ lừa dối tình cảm, cậu bảo mình đừng có cố rụt rè. Tony là người khiến cậu có cảm giác ấy không như bao người có. Tony mở cửa và ngạc nhiên nhìn Luis, Luis không quay về đây từ 'đêm ấy'.

"Ủa, Luis, cậu làm gì ở đây vậy?" Tony hỏi, mặt anh cũng rất ngại ngùng, anh cố mong được cậu ở lại với anh lần nữa.

"Tôi chỉ muốn trò chuyện với ông thôi." Luis nói nhỏ nhẹ đơn giản và bước vào thềm nhà vào tận phòng khách. Cậu ngã người nằm lên ghế mềm. "Lại đây ngồi với tôi đi." Luis cố gắng cư xử như mình bản lĩnh, không phải người yếu đuối như những lúc cậu sầu lo trong lòng.

Tony lại chỗ cậu và ngồi một cách nhỏ nhẹ, nhìn anh thật quá hoảng sợ. Ánh mắt yếu ớt đó làm cho Luis muốn phải lòng. "Tôi muốn bàn với ông chuyện đêm đó....ông biết không....chúng ta đã...." Luis nói không hề do dự gì với Tony.

"Hả? Vậy hả?" Tony hỏi trong sự thầm lặng, cố gắng giấu nỗi khổ của mình.

"Tôi, đang nghĩ ra là, chúng ta có thể bày tỏ tình cảm với nhau nữa không? Như chúng ta ở bên nhau vậy. Bây giờ nhé." Tony nghe được lời nói đậu, cậu nói rất là khó khăn nhưng câu nói đó khiến lòng Tony rất dễ chịu và cảm nhận được lòng cậu. Kể cả cái người nằm đây có lực lưỡng cỡ nào, anh vẫn biết cách trấn an mọi sự đa sầu, bi ai, anh đáp lại một cách hạnh phúc. "Được chứ Lou, tôi muốn bên cậu, ở cùng cậu, tôi sẽ giúp cậu." Anh nói xong rồi ôm Luis một hơi. Luis không chịu nổi nhưng cũng chấp nhận và ôm lại, cậu bật cười trong lòng. Họ ngồi đó ôm nhau vài phút thoải mái, đột nhiên Luis lại gục xuống vào bờ vai của Tony.

Luis bật khóc trước cái ôm đó, cậu không biết vì sao cậu lại như vậy. Cậu không biết đã khóc từ bao giờ. Có thể là ngày ba cậu qua đời, hay những đêm lạnh lẽo trong chính nhà lao tù cực khổ tàn nhẫn. Đây là lần cậu khóc khi cậu ôm chằm lấy Tony, Tony hiểu nỗi đau của cậu, Tony biết Luis rất can đảm, không dễ gì khóc thương, anh động viên cậu, vỗ về cậu. Cậu thiết nghĩ, cậu đã phụ lòng ba mẹ, bạn bè mình, cậu nghĩ mình đã là người thiếu trách nhiệm. Bởi mới khiến mọi người nhìn cậu với ánh mắt khinh bỉ bởi vì cậu lại yêu một người cùng giới.

Cậu bật khóc vì cậu sợ hãi. Cậu thật đáng chết, cậu biết nếu cậu chết đi thì sẽ xuống địa ngục thôi.

Lần mà cậu khóc đó chính là giết một người lần đầu trong đời khi cậu mới 12 tuổi, đang là tay gangster chuyên nghiệp. Cậu bị người khác thúc giục phải giết người đó ở băng đảng khác. Cậu về nhà chỉ có nằm khóc đau, cậu muốn kiếm một ít đồng xu cắc bạc để đỡ đần người mẹ, không phải kiếm theo cách này. Kết quả là muốn có tiền chỉ có cách này thôi, mới khiến cậu thành ra như vậy. Luis mất đi lý trí của mình, khi cậu ra ngoài được, lúc đó đầu óc cậu còn rất là đau đầu, đến khi cậu gặp Tony đang ngồi khóc ở ngoài đường vì bị bỏ rơi, họ quen nhau từ ngày ấy.

"Sẽ không sao đâu Lou, cậu không phải là người tồi, vì cậu là người tốt, tôi yêu cậu nhiều lắm cậu biết không." Tony nói trong chất giọng chấn tĩnh cậu, Luis ngày càng mỏng manh. Luis từ từ bình tĩnh. Tony lau đi nước mắt của Luis, và hôn gò má của cậu.

Luis nói khẽ "Tôi cũng yêu ông. Tôi yêu ông mãi mãi." Sau đó Tony dẫn Luis vào phòng của mình, đêm nay họ trò chuyện với nhau, họ để lòng mình được êm ái, hơn cả lúc họ tình tứ.

Họ cần bên nhau vậy thôi. Cũng đã đủ lắm rồi...


End file.
